The Pregnant Bomberman Story
by CrysRocksXY
Summary: Shirobon is pregnant, and everyone in Bomberman Land shares a news about him having a baby. Note a Pokémon Mew will make a cameo appearance here.


Bomberman - Bombermen are really the organic species of Planet Bomber. They all look like robots or astronauts. These cute creatures stood no taller than four feet in height. They were oughly human shaped, long spindly limbs sprouted from an egg-shaped torso, which were tipped by ball-shaped, pink hands and small pink feet. They have circular or squared helmets. Short antennas stuck out from the back of their helmets, tipped by another pink ball. Their helmets had their faces in a tan/beige color and they have two black vertical, parallel lines, which assumed served as their eyes. They had no visible mouth. Shirobon T. Killem is the white-helmeted Bomberman for example. Unlike other Bombermen, his torso was blue and wears white tights, and he wears a black belt with a golden buckle on it. Those Bombermen wear golden cuffings, usually called Bomber Cuffings, around their wrists, and the Bombermen wear scarf-life capes around their invisible necks. However, those Bombermen were humans. Now, let's jack in!

Kurobon, a black Bomberman, was walking down the peaceful land for the excitement. There, he hears a crashing noise.

Kurobon: *he looks up* Not Louie again! I can't even get a short time without somebody destroying something! *sighs*

Kurobon accidentally crashed into our white helmeted hero, Shirobon T. Killem, who had his big tummy full like he ate too much candy.

Shirobon: Hey! Watch where you're going! *the two get up*

Kurobon: Is your name Mario?

Shirobon: *shocked* Mario? It's me, Shirobon! Your best buddy!

Kurobon: Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to need your help to dispose of this sensei over here. *points at the carnival (which, seriously, was actually Bomberland) nearby*

Shirobon: But, I felt sick today. I'm having a baby...

Kurobon: So, are you having a boy or a girl?

The last comment was in response to Shirobon started throwing up. Wait a minute, Shirobon had no mouth!

Shirobon: BLECH! *vomits*

Kurobon: Aaaaagghhh!

Shirobon: It's just a lot of puke, but I got a little morning sickness.

Kurobon: Morning sickness, huh? How long does it last?

Shirobon: Not long. About nine months.

Kurobon: Don't worry, you'll be fine. Bye!

Shirobon: Bye... I think I need to relax a little... *his face turns green, making his cheeks become spherical* retch!

Suddenly at the Bom-Bom Kingdom...

Pommy: Ta-da!

Pretty Bomber: You looked like you had a lot of stunts!

Shirobon: BLECH! *vomits*

Pretty Bomber: Ewww! Who puked on my favorite skirt?

Shirobon: Uh, sorry...

Sutabon: White, White... I've had one of a time seeing you. Are you having a baby, yet?

Shirobon: *changes his eyes into his upside U's* Yeah... *changes his eyes back to his black vertical, parallel lines, then he looked at his big stomach* Why am I pregnant?

Sutabon: *laughs loudly* That's because you wanted a baby!

Shirobon: *looking mad* It caused me throw up and a lot of pain!

Sutabon: Sort of...

Suddenly at the Bomber Base...

Shirobon: BLECH! *vomits*

Kurobon: Aaaaahhh! My Bomber Cuffing!

Shirobon: Uh, sorry...

At the forest, Shirobon gives Pretty Bomber a gift for her birthday. But he puked on it by an accident...

Shirobon: BLECH! *vomits*

Pretty Bomber: *looking horrified* Eeeeeekkk! *she runs away from Shirobon*

Shirobon: Uh, sorry...

Sutabon: What's a matter, gallant hero?

Shirobon: *looking mad* I'm sick of my vomit doing that! Is those nine months over?

Sutabon: Close enough. Nine hours.

Shirobon: Oh... *he sweatdrops, his face turns green and groans, then his cheeks become spherical again* Retch... retch!

Sutabon: Gah! *he quickly used an umbrella he creates only to have Shirobon throw up all over him.*

Shirobon: BLECH! *vomits*

Sutabon: Not close enough.

Now, Shirobon had some odd cravings!

Shirobon: Mmm...this ice cream is delicious!

Midoribon: I must agree. That ice cream's taste levels are rather superior.

Kurobon: I must admit Shiro, you were lucky enough to finally get permission from Goldbon to have an ice cream party.

Shirobon: *hiccups* Yeah, and all those *hic* 100 Bomboms he gave me *hic* really payed off. *looks at the Ice Cream Bomberman* Hey mister, can I have another hot fudge?

Ice Cream Bomber: Coming right up!

All the sudden, a purring sound was heard.

Shirobon: Hold it! You guys hear that? *he looked outside to see that a Pokémon Mew was flying off with a blue heart necklace* What the? Mew?

Kurobon: That critter again?

After Kurobon said that, Shirobon pulls out a bomb out of nowhere and tossed it at Mew.

Kurobon: *looking mad* Shirobon, you Bombs for Brains! This is no time to toss bombs at it!

Before Kurobon said any words, the pregnant Shirobon now had odd moodswings!

Shirobon: *giggles* Easy as pie!

Pommy: *pops out of his egg* My word! You can't swear with a critter like me in the room. Guess I won't give you any hugs after all. Myu!

Shirobon: *looks extremely angry* Oooo! I really hate that (First part inspired by Bowser from Super Mario 64)! I never knew you had such a potty mouth! But I guess I could throw an ice cream at you. Here! *he tossed an ice cream at Pommy*

Pommy: Eeeeekkkk! My freezing brains!

Kurobon: Shiro, you really have a strange sense of humor...

Shirobon: BLECH! *vomits*

Kurobon: Ack! My Bomber Cuffing! It's ruined!

Shirobon: Uh, sorry...

Suddenly, Dr. Ein comes in.

Dr. Ein: Children of the press, I am here to announce the greatest advancement in science in the last century... we're having a baby shower!

Midoribon: For who?

Dr. Ein: For Shirobon.

Pretty Bomber: GASP! You mean he's pregnant! *looks at Shirobon, who was playing with his big stomach* Shirobon!

Shirobon: *hiccups* Me?

Dr. Ein: Congratulations, Shirobon!

Shirobon: *blushed* Hehehe...

Aobon: Did somebody say baby shower?

Shirobon: Yep! You, me, and the others are *hic* going to go to Beauty Bomber's Ice Cream *hic* Shop for a baby shower for me!

Pretty Bomber hugged Shirobon, and he blushed a little. Then his big stomach pushes out even more, sending Pretty Bomber out of him.

Pretty Bomber: *looks at the pregnant Shirobon* Uh, is that a no?

Shirobon: *Feeling several bumps started to move on his stomach* No, the baby just kicked. It means... IT'S COMING!

Dr. Ein: Hear that, Pretty Bomber? The baby is coming!

There were a silence.

All Bombermen: The baby is coming? *screams* Eeeeeyyyyaaaaaahhh!

Dr. Ein: No time to panic! I need someone to take him to the hospital!

Shirobon: Ugghh... *his face turns green then his cheeks become spherical. He gets the hiccups during this.* *gag*... Retch! BLECH! *vomits*

All Bombermen started to laugh at Dr. Ein, who was covered in vomit.

Shirobon: Uh, sorry...

At the Bomberland Hospital...

Shirobon: *screams in pain* AAAAGGHH! *sweats* THIS IS NOT GOOD!

Dr. Bomber: Don't worry, Shiro. Everything looks just fine! *looks closely at Shirobon's big stomach* You sound like you're in a lot of pain.

Shirobon: *whines in pain* My childbirth is not wonderful...

Pretty Bomber: Can't you do something, doctor?

Dr. Bomber: *putting his gloves on* There is one thing. Did everyone know how to deliver a Bomber baby?

Pretty Bomber: You don't know?

Dr. Bomber: Miss, a Bomber baby hasn't been born in 25 years. As far as I know, a baby delivery is a highly intricate and medical procedure. I have to get that baby right out of him somehow. *looks at the pregnant Shirobon* Shiro, I want you to push yourself.

Shirobon: *sweats* Push myself?

Dr. Bomber: *puts his hands on Shirbon's stomach* Just push. Ready? Push!

Shirobon: *screaming in pain* AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! My childbirth is not wonderful... my childbirth is not wonderful! *grunts* *cries quitely*

Suddenly, a crying sound was heard.

Dr. Bomber: It's a girl!

Shirobon: Huh?

It was a hairless, human baby, who was seen coming out of Shirobon's body covered in blood. Dr. Bomber wraps her in the blanket and handed her to Shirobon.

Pretty Bomber: Be a good father to her, Shirobon!

Shirobon: Aww... isn't she cute? *baby talks* Coochie-coochie-coo!

A baby opened her eyes and giggles cutely upon tickling her. Then she just slept quitely. And then, everyone left for Beauty Bomber's Ice Cream Shop. They were enjoying their ice cream.

Shirobon: Ah, this is delicious.

Pretty Bomber: Say ah, Tetsubon.

Tetsubon was a new name for a baby Shirobon has been giving birth for, because she looks identical to her father. However, Shirobon and his gang celebrates the birth of Tetsubon. Then we go to Mew on the final scene, who was still flying by.

Mew: I didn't have to start my time yet...

End of Story


End file.
